1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to gas meters and more especially the invention relates to electrically operated gas meters.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrically operated gas meters per se are known and in this connection attention is directed towards our co-pending patent applications numbers PCT/EP93/00324, EP91902149.3, EP91900225.3, EP91902092.5, EP91902170.9, EP91902173.3. Whereas our co-pending patent applications relate to individual improvements to electrically operated gas meters, the present invention has in view, more especially but not exclusively, the provision of an electrically operated gas meter which comprises a novel combination of features whereby a plurality of advantages are contemporaneously provided.